


sing for me

by junmyeonssi



Series: exo drabbles [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Singing, literally just appreciation for junmyeon, soft, somewhat needy chanyeol, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 07:16:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16990470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junmyeonssi/pseuds/junmyeonssi
Summary: chanyeol needs junmyeons voice





	sing for me

**Author's Note:**

> this is mainly to let everybody know I'm still alive lmao

Chanyeol rolled around restlessly on the bed. 

"Hyung, please? You know I can't sleep without hearing your singing." Unconsciously, Chanyeol pouted down at the smaller man who was currently attempting to pretend to be asleep, but failing miserably. "Hyung, I know you're awake." 

Junmyeon finally broke, flipping around to look at Chanyeol, he said, "I know you can't sleep without hearing my singing, but eventually you'll have to, you know the higher ups will force me to continue acting and you'll more than likely stay in music or something. I just wanted to help you learn to sleep without my voice." 

Chanyeol didn't respond, he rolled over, facing away from from Junmyeon. Sighing softly at feeling the cold air on his legs, Chanyeol tugged the warm blankets closer to him. Of course this meant Junmyeon ended up without the blankets. 

_As if I was reborn as a child_

_Who doesn’t know anything_

_I thought it was a dream_

_So I closed my eyes and opened them again_

_I am standing in front of you as if I was praying_

_I want to walk side by side_

_With you at least once,_

_Just once_

_I ride the soft wind into your world_

_I go right next to you and you ask where I came from_

_You asked so innocently so I answered that it is a secret_

_Because if we just walk together like this_

_Wherever we go, it’ll be heaven_

Junmyeon's soft, pretty voice filled the bedroom, Chanyeol fell asleep with a contented smile on his face. They could talk about the potential problems of being apart later.

**Author's Note:**

> actually I really hate the title but the story itself was kinda nice ig  
> idk I just love junmyeon  
> also a soft, cute chanyeol is wholesome uwu


End file.
